<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm sure papa wouldn't mind by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203419">I'm sure papa wouldn't mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed Princess Club (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cursed Princess Club, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Tags Are Fun, The pastel kingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 20:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie decided that he wants to start his own life, only for a few months. A life where he feels better, a life where he can be himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince Jamie/original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm sure papa wouldn't mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn't lonely, of course not. Or was he? James always had trouble deciding his feelings.<br/>
It was just, Jamie never had any friends of his own. He never had anybody, other than his family and their friends. He didn't want to sound ungrateful but he wanted life outside of his family.<br/>
So, what if he lied?<br/>
What if he told his family that he was "going away to a training academy!" It should work fine enough but James had never done such a thing before.<br/>
He needed adventure, he was a prince! Well, he wouldn't be a prince where he was going.<br/>
Adam's grange. That was the farm home he was going to stay and work at.<br/>
Telbarge Gomes is the town's name, it doesn't even hold a kingdom. It's perfect.<br/>
He hoped nobody would know who he was.<br/>
Now, this was a matter of bravery and skill. If he made one of his lies sound too silly to be true, it would all be done.<br/>
It had taken about three days to make his story. That since his dear papa wanted to make him in control if anything were to happen, he needed to train and decided that he would go to a academy for a few months and make his kingdom proud.<br/>
Perfect.<br/>
Now, all he needed to do was wait until the situation rose.<br/>
James should check up on his sister, he walked towards her room.<br/>
"Gwennie?" James softly asked, "you in there?"<br/>
"Hello, Jamie.." His sister was the sweetest thing, there was a part of him that hurt the thought of leaving her.<br/>
"We need to talk." James wanted to he brave in this and set things in motion.<br/>
"Is something wrong?" A look of worry fell upon James' dear sibling's face.<br/>
"Oh, no, of course not," He quickly said, "I just need to tell you something, no worries!"<br/>
Gwen's face looked relived, her mouth turning into a smile.<br/>
"Please, do tell."<br/>
"Well, Gwendolyn, I plan on going to.." James faltered, "an academy that will help our kingdom when papa is gone."<br/>
Gwen's eyes widened but her comforting smile never left.<br/>
She patted James on the shoulder, "I understand, have you told papa yet? You know how he is..." Gwen trailed off.<br/>
"No I haven't," James' eyes looked away and muttered, "Don't think he'll notice."<br/>
"Jamie..." Gwendolyn looked sad, almost ready to comfort him.<br/>
'James, you need to be strong.' He told himself.<br/>
"II'll tell him later tonight at dinner." James said, before excusing himself.<br/>
'Be strong' He thought, feeling himself almost cry. It hurt to see Gwendolyn, always so sweet, be upset. It hurt even more when it was his fault.<br/>
To distract himself from his sister, he started to pack.<br/>
Nothing too pastel. Monochrome cloaks, Overalls, hiking books. Things like that.<br/>
'Well, I little pastel wouldn't hurt anybody..." James thought, picking up two favourite clothing items.<br/>
One was a pair of converses, they were light blue and the laces were yellow. He always felt cool wearing them.<br/>
The other was two pairs of lace gloves, one holographic and the other were short and navy blue.<br/>
James also decided to pack the bomber jacket that made him feel awesome, it was old and probably leather. Very sleek. It also had amazing sown-on patches, each one was different. On the inside of the jacket, it was soft and fluffy. James loved the jacket with all his being.<br/>
The clothing portion was done, now he needed to pack books and such.<br/>
The easy chose of books were mostly his cooking books, along with ones he found in the attic that he never looked at.<br/>
James also took a necklace from the attic, it was old and felt strange to wear.<br/>
Money! How could he forget? James reached to wear he had put his savings, it was quite hefty.<br/>
He knew he could always make more money on the farm and even taking on perhaps a cooking job where he was going.<br/>
Books, money, clothes, he could always get food later, what else?<br/>
Jamie decided he was done, for now at least.<br/>
It was time for dinner.<br/>
As James hurried off to see his family, he didn't want to focus on his thoughts.<br/>
Just as always, James sat down and ate his food.<br/>
"Papa?" He looked his father in the eye, "I need to tell you something."<br/>
"Yes, son?"<br/>
"I.." Say it! "I plan on going to a academy where I can train for when you are not here to defend our kingdom."<br/>
His father looked shocked, then oddly proud.<br/>
"I knew you would put your all into our kingdom! Do I have to sign anything?" The pastel grabbed out his quill.<br/>
This is working.<br/>
"Yes, actually," James pulled over a paper that if not read closely, would say that he was going some place to learn but for close readers said that he would be going to a farm to work and sleep in a unknown town.<br/>
Luckily or unluckily, his father wasn't one if the close readers.<br/>
His sisters looked extremely surprised, except for Gwendolyn.<br/>
James couldn't even look at his sisters and walked off to his room without a word.<br/>
He couldn't help but smile as he was about to sleep, this was happening.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>